


The siege

by D_writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And a Lady Grant for a minor scene that's obviously Cat, F/F, General!J'onn, King!Lucas, Knight!James, Lieutenant!Alex, Medieval AU, Minor James Olsen cameo, Pharmacist!Winn, Queen!Lena, There's a maid for a split second and we'll call her Jess, Thief!Maggie, knight!kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_writes/pseuds/D_writes
Summary: What if Kara landed on Earth a bunch of centuries ago?- - -King Lucas "the snapper" of the house of Carr has conquered almost all the land between the mountains and the sea thanks to his secret weapon: Kara. Now, only the small but rich kingdom ruled by the Luthor family stands between him and the sea. It's time for Kara to work her magic and scare the Queen into giving up her land.General J'onn, in charge of the second battalion, is in Metropolis, three days away from the King's division. Alex, his lieutenant, is walking around the city when a girl selling flowers approaches her, bringing mayhem into her life.- - -





	1. First day of siege

**Author's Note:**

> Supercorp / Sanvers medieval AU fic
> 
> The setting is vaguely similar to the north east of Italy, from the Alps to Venice, city that partially inspired Lena's small kingdom. It's historically pretty inaccurate so take this as a literal AU.  
> Yes I did call Lena's city Elkorp cause I'm a little shit. Sue me.
> 
> Beta by JHeda and edsheeranbae.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave a comment!

The king is furious. 

The Ruler of the Northern Lands, the Great Unifier, King Lucas of the House of Carr was _humiliated_ by a woman. 

“Your Majesty” Kara tries to calm him down, jogging lightly behind his stomps “I don’t think it was _so_ bad."

“Are you kidding me?” he seethes through his teeth, wiping the dampness from his forehead. His entire army is sweating in their bearskins and fur boots, and the bitch offers him a _fan_? “She’s making fun of us."

“Pun intended, My Lord?” she suggests, jokingly, but her eyes are met by such a cold glare she instantly regrets it. “It’s a beautiful work of art, if you ask me” she continues, looking at customary gift the Queen gave him during their meeting. The painting on the fabric, the delicate geometric pattern carved on the ivory guards, the attention to details in the dark ebony ring on the rivet, everything is made with attention to the smallest details.

“Well, good thing I didn’t ask then” he snaps, and the Kara wonders if the snapper on the coat of arms they wear is somehow relater to his temper, rather the actual fish. _Snap - Snapper? Get it? Should I ask?_ She then remembers her fascination for puns could get her banned from the kingdom, given the sovereign's indisputable hate for wordplay, and decides to hold back.

She knows he can't do much about her attitude, given she’s his greatest and most effective weapon in a siege: they’ve effectively won over fifteen castles over the past three years without starting a single battle. 

His small earldom quickly became a large shire, then a kingdom, and now he’s planning to unify the whole land between the highlands and the gulf, with only the small independent province ruled by the Luthor family standing in the way.

“Queen Lena is only reasonable in her requests” Kara adds.

“How is asking me to put a border on the other side of the river _reasonable?”_ he barks, entering the tent where Sir Olsen is waiting, bent over a map. “The Luthors have been milking that strip of land for decades, leaving us with crumbs."

“His Majesty is right” Sir Olsen comments “stopping before the river means we’re left with the lowlands and no access to the sea. The City of Elkorp is a strategic target. The Luthors’ tax on marine commerce basically prevents us from trading by sea."

Kara doesn’t really understand strategy much, so she nods and shrugs.

“You’re visiting her tonight” King Lucas says, before he dismisses her. “Be convincing."

\- - - 

Kara leaves the tent, breathing in the distinct scent of hay in the warm summer air of this land. It’s a damp smell of water grass, dried in the heat of cloudless days, coming all the way from the nearby lagoon. 

She’s happy her constitution prevents her from feeling the changes in temperature that seem to affect humans so badly. As she walks around the camp, she can hear the whole army complaining about the heat. She tries to block it out, focussing on the task ahead.

Queen Lena seemed immovable in her position - but then again, most of them were, in the beginning. She gave off an effortlessly powerful aura, Kara thinks. The head held high, the raven black hair braided to wrap around her head, a delicate golden crown of leaves perched regally upon her braids. The piercing green eyes. She remembers them, staring right through her. Cold. Accusatory. Arrogant.

Her guards were dressed in light fabric, muscles shimmering in the heat, holding golden spears. A soft metal. They were not there to protect. They were there to show she needed no protection, and to state how rich her land is. 

On the other hand, she was wearing a relatively modest dress. White, light, floaty - a thin golden belt fastening it to her waist, and a more than decorous neckline. Although the way the fabric landed on her chest gave Kara the certainty her forms were… generous.

She shakes her head, scolding herself for even noticing those things. 

\- - - 

Queen Lena is pacing up and down her private library after the numerous council meetings. The sun is low over the lagoon, she can see it setting on the far end of southern balcony. The northern widow opens on King Lucas’ camp. She watches the flickering lights of the campfires, imagining the relief of the enemy’s army at the pleasant breeze coming from the sea. 

It’s almost beautiful.

She’s about to retire to her bedroom when she hears the rustling of her curtains being swept aside by a sudden wind, and when she looks over, _someone_ is standing in her room.

She flinches, but she’s been raised to face every situation with composure. 

“Who are you,” she asks, her voice trembling only slightly “and how did you get here?"

The intruder is wearing a light armour - a silver breastplate and small pauldrons on both shoulders - and a red cloak. No sword, nor helmet. A cascade of wavy, golden locks falls softly over their shoulders. An angelic presence, she thinks, if it weren’t for the impending war.

“I’m here to ask again for your unconditional surrender.” Kara states, firmly, the small frowns between her eyebrows more worried than threatening.

She walks towards the Queen, fists steady on their hips. A power stance, Lena thinks, that somehow feels forced. 

“You were at the hearing, earlier, I remember you” the Queen sneers "I’ve already answered to your King, what makes you think we’ll give in so easily now?” 

The stranger moves right in front of her in a blur of silver and red. The queen takes a step back.

“You have no chances of winning. Submit, and there’ll be no deaths.” She comments, confidently, hoping showing her speed will be enough for the Queen to realise she’s no ordinary knight.

Spiteful laughter leaves Lena's mouth, as she crosses her arms. “You don’t know my people” she says, proudly “they’re ready to die for their freedom."

“Are you ready to take this decision for them?” the messenger asks, surprised.

The queen hears the soft edge of the messenger’s voice, a plead more than a threat. She notices the pink tone on their lips, the beautiful blue eyes.

“You’re a woman” the queen whispers, surprised, disregarding the question.

Kara’s eyebrows shoot up before she can control her reaction. Normally, no one can tell. Her armour’s designed to cover her hips and breast, and show off the biceps that one too many time a man has called “a little too masculine for his taste”. 

“Oh I’m more than that” she replies, and shoots a quick laser beam from her eyes. It hits the stone floor, leaving a black scorch mark.

Lena steps back, clenching her teeth. The horror in her eyes tells Kara she was successful, although it makes her feel like a freak all over again. There’s a part of her that just wants to tell her, or anybody, that her powers don’t make her a monster. But instilling terror is her job, so she has to bite her tongue and keep playing the game.

Lena inhales, sharply. She straightens her back, and holds her head high to assert she’s not scared nor intimidated.

“Go tell your king he can set the border on the other side of the river, or he can come murder us all.” she spits out; her glare, glacial.

“So it’s true, what they say about the Luthors” Kara accuses, disgust evident in her voice “you don’t care about your people, you’re ready to have them all killed to keep your power."

It hits Lena like a backhand, and shatters her composure.

“Get out of here!” She yells, furious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying! <3


	2. Second day of siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's kingdom is not what Kara expected. Alex is a mess. Maggie is a little shit. Winn is worried.

“She said  _what?"_  

King Lucas throws his glass against the shield that’s hanging on a corner of his tent. It’s the first time anyone is brave enough to challenge his champion.

“I don't know what to say” Kara mumbles, eyes to the ground, fists tight “Queen Lena is ruthless. She won’t care if the whole city is wiped away."

The anger is boiling into her stomach, how could she think a Luthor could be reasonable?

“The Luthors have always been nothing but tyrants” Sir Olsen adds “that was to be expected."

“I’m thinking you haven’t been convincing enough” the king insinuates “You’ve been too soft."

“I did the usual stuff, Your Highness” Kara huffs, waving a hand indignantly.

“Maybe she need some more unusual stuff then” he seethes, trying to stay calm. The fur neck on his royal attire is sending rivets of sweat down his back and his tunic is soaking wet. The weather is driving him crazy. “Go again tonight. Be more _persuasive."_

Kara knows what that means. Be scary. Be _inhuman._ And she hates it.

“Shall we call the second battalion to join us?” Sir Olsen asks, fidgeting with the wooden horse figure that marks the position of the division under the command of General J’onn.

The second battalion, less numerous but technically more prepared than the King’s first division, is the only one that's actually gone into battle in the past year. Despite his resistance to the order, General J’onn had been tasked to continue the expansion east while the King's moved west. The two divisions had eventually converged, and they’re now only three days away from each other.

King Lucas rubs a hand on his chin, unsure. The General is more inclined to diplomacy than battle, and may try to delay the fight. But if he wants to take Elkorp by force, he needs at least double the men he has. 

“Yes” he mumbles “do it."

Kara squeaks in excitement as he leaves.

“Oh my god, James!” she jumps, shaking her fists in front of her face “I can't believe I get to see Alex so soon!"

He gives her a warm look before writing the order for the second battalion to march south at the break of dawn.

\- - - 

Alex is drinking with three of her soldiers in her favourite tavern. They’re playing cards and laughing, punching each other on the shoulders when someone tries to cheat. She feels right at home. Her men respect her and she will defend them with her life.

It’s been three months since they’ve actually had to go into battle. They've camped outside Metropolis, the last city that surrendered to King Lucas’ vision, and they haven’t been doing much more than calming some local ruffles. Her men are getting a bit restless, and she makes sure she spends time with them to check if some are getting too unruly.

“I think it’s time for me to go back to the camp” she says, placing a couple of golden coins on the table “have another round on me."

The men raise their glasses amidst cheers of “Thanks, boss!” and a “Have a good one!”

Alex smiles as she leaves the table, walking toward the street market. Her personal reserve of liquor is dangerously low, and she’s pondering whether to buy a new knife.

“Would you like to buy some flowers?” someone asks behind her.

Alex almost scoffs before turning. She’d hope her armour would give off the vibe she’s _not_  the flower type, but apparently some people are clueless.

“No, thanks” she waves, not even looking at the girl who’s selling them.

“Oh, but they’re almost as beautiful as you are."

Alex turns, ready to give the insolent seller a lesson, when she’s suddenly at loss for words. The short girl is holding a deep red rose up, so it almost touches Alex nose when she faces her. Her eyes though, her eyes are what Alex can’t stop staring into. Brown, warm, and shimmering with a quiet light. A smile crinkles their edges, making Alex heart thump a bit louder.

She swallows, her gaze moving between the girl’s impertinent stare and the flower.

“Are you blushing, my knight?” the girl insinuates, noticing the woman’s heated cheeks, that promptly redden even more.

“I-I’m not a knight” is the first thing Alex manages to string together. She shuts her eyes for a second, scolding herself, and coldly adds “I don’t need flowers. You can leave."

“Everybody needs flowers” the girl insists, stepping closer. Alex stiffens, looking down at her.

“That’s nonsense” she mumbles, and the flower girl tilts her head, giving her an indulgent look. They stand there for what feels like forever, until the shorter woman slides the rose on Alex's belt.

“A pretty rose for a pretty girl” she whispers, before turning on her heels and disappearing in the crowd.

It takes a second too long for Alex to realise her money bag is gone.

\- - -

Alex sprints among the crowd, trying to find the thief. The fact that the girl is so damn tiny doesn’t help, and Alex is almost giving up when she spots her climbing up a wall and into a balcony.

“Gotcha” she murmurs before she follows her. 

Alex’s physical strength has always been remarkable, even when compared to her sister's, but it’s when it comes to climbing that she’s second to none. She covers the distance between her and the wall in a few leaps, and she’s on the balcony in the blink of an eye. 

The girl is a couple of storey above her, clearly aiming for the roof. Alex’s long limbs come in handy, and when the girl finally reaches the top, the soldier is right behind her. 

“Give it back!” Alex shouts, as they both try to keep their balance on the roof tiles.

“Oh come on, I gave you a flower!” the girl protests with a cheeky smile.

“You have nowhere else to run, give it back” Alex repeats, trying catch her breath.

“You’re a good climber” the girl comments “but I know this town like the back of my hand."

“You lil' bastard” Alex seethes.

“Aw, that’s cute, but you can call me Maggie” the girl winks, and before Alex can stop her she jumps from the roof.

“No!” Alex shouts, running to the edge of the roof, between worried and angry. 

But when she looks down the girl has disappeared.

\- - -

Winn is busy sorting the herbs he bought at the market in the respective jars when Alex bursts into his tent. She opens the trunk that contains the alcoholic solutions, empties it, and pulls the fake bottom out to access his secret stash.

“Tough day?” he dares to ask, and she almost incinerates him with her glare. “Ok, I’ll shut up” he mumbles, and dutifully goes back to his task. 

She takes a sip of the strongest thing she finds, gulping with a grimace. He purses his lips, half impressed and half worried. She takes a couple of steps, then brings the bottle to her lips again, only to find it empty.

She _growls_ , loudly, and smashes the bottle against the ground.

Winn winces, and doesn’t dare speak. He’s never seen her so angry before.

“I’m sorry” she mutters, and brings a hand to her forehead. “I’m really sorry."

He makes a mental note to bring up how expensive those bottles are some other time.

The whole tent wobbles when an unexpected wind comes in, and a cheerful  _What’s going on here_? grabs their attention. Winn is the first to realise who said it.

“Kara!” he squeaks, and hurries to hug her.

Alex lets out a laughter, relieved. She couldn’t ask for a better thing to happen in a moment like this. As soon as Winn releases the knight, Alex plops into Kara’s arms.

“I’m so happy to see you” she sighs.

“What happened, sis?” Kara asks, noticing the shards all over the floor.

“It’s dumb” Alex mutters, grateful she is surrounded by people who wouldn’t question her authority after  seeing her so vulnerable. "They stole my locket."

\- - - 

“Someone stole from _you_?” Kara asks, after a stunned moment. Alex bites her lip, and nods, mortified.

“They must be pretty good” Winn comments.

Alex looks away, uneasy.

“Yeah, how did they manage?” Kara asks.

“Was it a gang?” Winn adds.

“You know what guys? I don't want to talk about it” Alex cuts them off, rubbing a hand behind her neck that Kara thinks is redder than usual. “It’s gone."

“I’m sorry, Alex. I know how important it was to you” Kara hugs her again, and Alex accepts it for a moment before straightening her back. 

“It’s good to see you, sis. What brings you here?"

Kara takes a deep breath, and hands her the king’s order. Alex breaks the seal and carefully unfolds the parchment.

“Winn, start packing.” she says with a smile "We’re leaving tomorrow."

\- - - 

As they walk towards the General’s tent, they are followed by the curious looks of the soldiers around.

Alex’s aware that her sister sticks out like a sore thumb. Kara's never needed protection from the cold or from enemy’s strike, and her shining silver armour and red cloak makes her feel like a fish out of water among their fur coats and black leathers. 

Alex notices a change in Kara’s expression. “Stop listening to them” she whispers, leaning closer.

“They’re scared of me” Kara replies, as in every direction she looks there’s a soldier moving out of the way “It’s like I’m infected with plague."

“They fear you because you have power. They respect you."

“No” Kara shrugs, resigned “they despise me."

Alex doesn’t know how to answer, because the whole point of her being in the army is to act like King Lucas’ personal scarecrow.

“After you” Kara offers when they reach general J’onn's tent. 

\- - - 

He doesn’t seem as excited as Alex at the thought of going back to war, but sends orders for the troops to get ready to leave the camp at the break of dawn.

“It’s good to see you here, Kara. How is life around Sir Olsen and His Majesty?” there’s a bite in his words, a hint of bitterness that Kara never picks on, but Alex senses. The General has been their mentor and guardian for the past decade, yet they never seem to be able to break through to what he really thinks.

“It’s… ok, I guess” she says, half heartedly “the usual."

He nods, gravely. Understanding.

“This Queen” he adds “is she definitely unwilling to negotiate?"

Kara sucks a breath in. “I think so. She seems pretty stubborn… But I will try again tonight."

“You’re not exactly known for your diplomatic abilities, kid” he says, with a tone that betrays his fatherly softness, and Alex gives her an amused look “Threatening people isn’t always going to work. I wish the Snapper would understand that."

“I know” she smiles, to point out that no offence was taken “I guess that’s why you’re coming?"

“I don’t think so.” He sighs “We’re the second largest battalion, and I’m afraid the king has started to think he’s invincible. As soon as we arrive, we’re going to strike. Alex” he turns his attention to his second “make sure the order is executed promptly. Kara, safe flight back. I will see you again in a few days."

They take their leave.

\- - -

When she flies into the the balcony of the Queen’s library, she’s ready to let her power do the talking. She can burn a book with her eyes, she can crumble the marble statue she saw in a corner - the lion with the spread wings - and she can freeze the room with a single breath.

But when the sound of her boots startles the queen, who’s sitting at her desk in front of a pile of parchments and broken seals, she can’t. Because it’s pretty clear that the queen has been crying, despite her red-rimmed green eyes trying their best to hide it. She looks exhausted.

“You’re back” she says, and nods to herself “Are you here to kill me?"

“What? No!” Kara gets closer, walking briskly but at a human speed “I’m here to warn you."

“About the impending war? I’m aware, don’t worry.” 

“You can stop this."

The Queen clenches her teeth, shaking her head.

“No, I can’t.”

“Your Majesty, _please”_ Kara rests her open palms on the desk, and lowers her head to look into Lena’s eyes “the second battalion is on its way. In just a few days double the men will be ready to attack. You stand no chance. You’re the Queen, for God’s sake!"

The Queen gives her a condescending look, and stands up.

“You know nothing about this land. You come here with your assumptions and your Gods, you don’t respect our customs, you camp outside my walls and you have the stomach to tell me it’s my fault we’re at a war?"

“Greater powers than me have decided this is the way history goes” Kara replies, slightly taken aback by the Queen’s perspective.

“I doubt there are powers greater than yours” Queen Lena objects, to Kara’s great surprise.

“I serve the King” it’s the only thing she can say.

The Queen laughs, bitterly.

“You see these papers? These seals?"

Kara nods, expectantly.

“These are declarations from the families of the city. All of them. Only seven ask to surrender. Ninety-three families are ready to send their firstborn and their armies into battle to defend their freedom. The council has chosen."

Kara frowns.

“I-I thought the Luthors-"

“You thought the Luthors were tyrants? You’re not wrong. My brother was, and my father before him. But I wanted things to be different. So the day after my crowning, five years ago, I summoned the Council of the 100. It hadn’t happened in over two centuries. I gave a vote to each family” she pauses, as if putting her thought into words was almost too much "And now my people want me to send them to death rather than surrender to another king.” 

Kara is speechless. The Queen looks so powerless, and clearly on the verge of crying again. Instinctively, the knight stretches an arm out to reach her hand, but she flinches away.

“No human is allowed to touch royalty” she says, sharply, retreating her hand out of a long-practised reflex. She doesn’t need anyone’s pity. “Now, please, leave."

And Kara does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying :D


	3. Third day of siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Queen Lena have something in common. Alex is still a mess, and Maggie is still a little shit.

“There is no way out” Kara hates giving bad news, especially to her snappy King “She's immovable." 

“Unbelievable” he seethes thought his teeth, and throws a knife to the target board he’s using to practice. He addresses the five lieutenants in the room “Get the troops ready. Shine your armours, sharpen your blades, get the morale up. You” he turns to Kara “you failed me on this one. You better compensate on the battlefield."

“But I don’t-“ she tries to interrupt, but he cuts her off.

“You will do as I say” he barks “You’ll be on the frontline, or would you rather see a regular soldier get hit by their trebuchets?"

“I-"

“That’d be all."

\- - -

The troops took it better than expected. General J’onn leads the battalion from his humongous black mare, followed closely by Alex. Winn is on the rearguard, with the caravans, driving the one that carries the infirmary. The jolts on the ground give him a slight motion sickness, so he’s chewing on a liquorice stick. 

As the sunset approaches, they camp on an open field, and light the fires for the night. The temperature difference is already noticeable since they started travelling south and left the higher lands. 

Once her tent is up, Alex can finally remove her armour. She’s grateful her rank as second in command means she doesn’t have to sleep under the starts when they march, although sometimes she still does it to bond with her men. Today is not the day though. 

Her hand instinctively goes to her belt, but finds nothing, and she remembers her locket is gone.

She takes her breastplate off, then her boots. Then she moves cautiously towards the back entrance, and with a feline movement grabs the person hiding behind the fabric.

“Do you think you’re sneaky?” she snarls before realising who she’s holding.

“Hey, pretty girl” Maggie greets her with a dimpled smile that for a second makes her heart stop.

“You!” Alex eyes widen and fill with anger. She’s holding her by the collar of her shirt, almost lifting her from the ground.

“Hey, hey, hey” Maggie says, both hands raised “I got something for you. Please put me down. Gently."

“Why should I trust you?"

“Come one, if I wanted to hurt you I would have found a way."

The argument is poor, but delivered with a side of warm brown eyes staring right into Alex’s. She releases her just so she doesn’t have to sustain her gaze.

“Look, I realised I took something I shouldn’t have."

“You’re a thief” Alex objects “isn’t that what you do?"

“Do you want your locket back or not?” she says, holding the necklace between her fingers, and Alex quickly grabs it. 

“I found it in your money bag. I opened it and saw the hair… I thought it was more important than it looked” Alex looks up, surprised “I mean, it’s garbage, honestly. You won’t sell it for a copper coin, just so you know. It’s not even gold."

“I know” she mutters. Her family barely had a roof over their heads, there was no way they could afford gold. She opens the locket, and fondly looks at the lock it contains.

“Can I ask who’s hair is that?"

“My father” Alex replies as she closes it and wears it on her neck. “He died when I was a young."

“I’m sorry” Maggie says, and looks like she means it.

“Any chance you have my money?"

“Ah, nope” Maggie smiles, innocently, and Alex can’t help her stomach flutter “I spent it. Ate it, to be fair.”

“You could buy a lot of food with that money."

“I may have paid back a couple of debts." 

“I should get you to jail.” 

"Oh come one, pretty girl! Is that what I get for being nice?"

Alex swallows thick. She’s not used to be called a girl, let alone pretty. No one even sees her as a woman. The last man she started to get close with asked her to give up her job if they ever wanted to get serious. And to stop exercising, because _those muscles don’t look good on a woman._

“I’m not pretty” she mutters.

“I beg to differ” Maggie winks as she steps closer, and Alex instinctively takes a step back, clutching the locket in her hand. The thief purses her lips, nodding, because _of course she doesn’t trust her._

“Thank you for this” Alex mumbles, holding up the fist closed around the locket “It was nice of you."

“Don’t mention it. Now if you don’t mind…” Maggie points towards the exits with a perked up eyebrow.

“Sure” Alex says after a moment of pondering “You can go."

Maggie walks backward, looking at Alex, and mouths a 'thank you'. It’s only when she turns and is about to leave that Alex stops her.

“Wait” she says, and the short woman spins around her heels. Alex looks at her clothes. They’re clean, but old. The white shirt she’s wearing is too big and sports a big hole under the armpit. The shoes are barely held together. They don’t look like the clothes of someone who just stole enough to feed a small family for two month. 

Maggie looks at her, expectantly, thumbs in her belt.

“How… how did you get here? We’ve been marching the whole day."

“I jumped into one of your caravans” Maggie explains, innocently “the one driven by that cute little guy who looks completely out of place."

“Winn?” Alex is shocked to find her first thought is _she thinks Winn is cute?_

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Maggie replies, opening her arms.

“And how are you going back?"

The thief’s eyes widen, she wasn’t expecting that question. "Well… actually, I…"

Alex squints her eyes, suspicious.

“You know…” Maggie continues, an takes another step towards the exit.

“You were planning to stick around” Alex infers “Get a lift till the next town, maybe steal a bit more from my soldiers."

“I mean, you make it sound _really_ bad” Maggie admits. 

“Why shouldn’t I put you in jail?” Alex asks, starting to lose her patience.

“Oh, come one, we’ve been through this.” Maggie stomps her feet, and Alex finds it regrettably adorable. “Ok, I promise I won’t steal. Money. I may get some food. The next town is far!"

“I’ll get you food” Alex pinches the edge of her nose, trying to stay calm “just… someone’s going to cut your throat if they catch you, shorty."

“Are you worried about me?” 

“What? Pff, no! I’m not- I’m not _worried_ ” Alex hates herself for stuttering, but how can she not when Maggie tilts her head and looks at her like that.

“Ok, deal” the thief smirks “now if you don’t mind I need to find a pile of hay to stretch my legs."

“You can sleep here” Alex blurts out, before her brain can stop her mouth.

“Jeez, buy a girl a drink first” the woman jokes “Or at least tell me your name?"

Alex’s _really_ starting to feel the change in temperature in the lower lands, otherwise she can’t explain why her skin feels like it’s about to combust.

“Alex” she says “just Alex."

\- - - 

When the queen dismisses the council, the sun has already set behind the lagoon. One hundred members, one hundred mothers and fathers have repeated they will not go back to Lex’s time, when the duty on goods was over 50%, when the ground floor of the Luthor castle was an armoury pouring soldiers over the streets of the city every single day, when their kids couldn’t marry who they wanted. 

They’ve discussed strategy, appointed generals, sent ships to recruit soldiers. Her kingdom is small and king Lucas’s army is huge. They will need mercenaries.

As she walks on her balcony, the Queen sighs, looking at her beautiful city, the colourful houses on the bay, the silent ships harboured at the pier. She can’t help feeling proud of her people and what they’ve built together in the past five years.

And now it may all be lost.

She won’t cry again, thinking about the Temple of Zor being destroyed by the enemy's fire bombs, or the market square covered in blood and destruction. 

She won’t cry again, she promises, as a tear forms at the edge of her eye.

She’s about to lean over the railing when something, light but hard, hits her on the head. A pebble, not bigger that a lentil.

“Shoot!” she hears above her, and when she looks up there’s someone sitting on her roof. “Hey” Kara greets her gingerly.

“What are you doing there?” the Queen asks, coldly. She’s tempted to threaten to call her guards, but she’s pretty sure it would be ineffective.

The knight slides from the roof and lands on the balcony without a sound, floating gently. The queen can’t help but looking impressed, if a little scared.

“Up north, we don’t keep fires outside during the night. The windows are closed, and the cities are dark after sunset. I just came for the view.” Kara explains, leaning on the railing close to the Queen. They both watch the small flames lighting up the city streets, the homes, the port “It’s so beautiful. Reminds me of my home.” The Queen looks at her, puzzled, so she explains: “I’m not from here. Not anywhere near here. My city… was different. Much bigger. Thousands of lights, of people. I miss it."

“I’ll miss this one, after you destroy it” Lena comments “if I survive."

And then Kara _looks_ at her, as if she’s just said a terrible heresy. 

“What?” the Queens scoffs “I’m still a mortal.” 

“I… I didn’t think about it."

Lena rolls her eyes, slightly amused. This knight is _weird_.

“So did your family move here?” small talk has never been her talent, but Lena really wants to change the topic.

“They… sent me here, I guess. I was adopted by a nice family, back when King Lucas was just an Earl. Then Jeremiah - Alex’s dad - died..."

“Alex is your brother?"

“Sister."

“Sister” the queen repeats, nodding, storing the information. "I never got your name” she adds.

“Kara."

“Kara…?"

“Just Kara."

“Aren’t you a knight?” the Queen objects ”you must have a family name. Isn’t that how it works, over there?"

“I didn't have a name when I came to Ea- mh, to the Earldom. The family that adopted me was too poor to have one. Then one day the Earl’s niece fell from her horse, and got stuck under its weight. I lifted it. A whole horse. I was 12. Rumours of my strength spread quickly, and soon enough I was recruited to get training."

“And you’ve become King Lucas' weapon." 

Kara looks at her hands, pensive. “Yeah, I guess."

“Just how… how strong are you?” the Queen asks “what can you do?"

“I’m not… I’m not entirely sure. All my life has been about controlling the powers, you know? Trying to be normal. Even my mentor, he… he’s always tried to make me use them as little as possible."

“That’s clever.” the Queen comments, after a thoughtful moment. Kara doesn’t really know what to make of it, and shrugs.

“I was adopted too.” Kara stares again, and the Queen lets out a small laughter. “You need to stop looking at me like I’m a freak."

“I-I’m sorry” Kara hurries to apologise, and feels her ears getting hotter “I sure know how that feels."

“King Lionel took me in because of my gift” the Queen explains “I guess they never thought my brother would die so young and without a heir."

“Your gift?"

“Clairvoyance.” At Kara’s uncertain look, she adds: “I can see things other people can’t."

“Oh, me too!” the knight's face lights up, and she almost bumps her shoulder against the Queen’s one before she remembers she’s not allowed to touch her. Lena notices, appreciating her nicety.

“What do you see?” the Queen asks. 

“I see through things. That house, over there?” she points towards a slightly brighter light “they're having turkey for dinner. They’re fighting, like families do. The daughter doesn’t want go to the temple, tomorrow."

The Queen looks, but can only see the curtains.

“I also have enhanced hearing.” Kara explains. “Over there, someone’s crying. And there, two men are discussing the colour of the bedsheets for their son’s bed. And over there - ew, ew ew. Nevermind.” Kara shakes her head, trying to block out the moans she’s just heard.

And the Queen laughs. A real, genuine laughs, that makes Kara feel warm inside.

“What can you see?"

“People’s nature. Their intentions.” 

Kara tilts her head, which reminds the Queen of a big, confused puppy. And then Lena raises a hand, and it hovers over Kara’s chest and forehead. Her eyes turn white for a second. Kara watches her, curious, and feels a pressure over her skin, over her breastplate, even though they're a few feet away from each other. There’s a warm spot in the middle of her forehead, and a tingling feeling on her fingertips.

And now the queen is just looking at her, lips parted, enraptured.

“W-what do you see?” she asks, worried.

The queen’s eyes return to their emerald shade, and her tunic, that has been floating around her ankles, flops back to its stillness. 

“Flowers” she lets out, marvelled, trying to find the words to _explain_ “flowers pouring from your chest, in all colours. Some pool around your feet and some float up, like a double waterfall. Your inner aura is the brightest white, shimmering, pure. Your outer aura reaches the sky, lights up the whole lagoon."

Kara frowns: “Pff, no. That’s not me. I’m not-” 

“You have the heart of a hero” the queen says, enthralled “I never thought I’d live to see one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying! <3


	4. Fourth day of siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie changes career, the queen breaks a rule, Kara discovers the many sides of Lena's city, Alex gets mad and drunk.

Maggie is woken by a kick on her ribs. Not a new feeling. But it’s gentle, and without boots, which is a good change. A poke, almost.

“Wake up, you scoundrel” Alex towers over her, ready in her leather armour. Maggie groans, pulling the hem of the tent to look outside.

“It’s still dark!” she protests, and turns on her side.

Alex rolls her back with her foot, and her stomach flutters lightly at the  view of her dishevelled dark hair pooled around her sleepy face.

“Get ready, they’re coming to take the tent down and I can’t explain why there’s a girl in here.” she warns as she puts her boots on.

“Um, like that's never happened before” Maggie insinuates, rubbing her eyes. The glare she receives is enough to effectively wake her up.

“Get. Ready.” Alex seethes, and storms off the tent.

\- - - 

The camp is buzzing. As the sun slowly rises over the fields, Alex can almost see the profile of the next town. They can stock up their provisions and then it’s only another day to the coast. Her boots sink slightly in the soft ground. The air is humid, and by sunset the temperature will be much higher. She doesn’t mind.

“You forgot this” Maggie’s voice makes her wince, as she’s offered a knife in a leather sheath.

“That’s not mine” Alex frowns, but the objects looks familiar. She takes it from the thief’s hands and pulls it out of its case, revealing the beautiful geometric motifs on the blade, close to the hilt.

“It is now.” Maggie smiles, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Did you _steal_  this?” the lieutenant looks furious, and Maggie takes a step back, surprised.

“Y-you were looking at it, at the market, and I thought-"

“I can’t fucking believe this” Alex scowls, rubbing her fingers on her forehead. 

“Come on, pr-"

“Hey, boss!” One of her men comes closer, and she pushes the blade back into the sheath “We’re almost done. Good to see you finally gave in.” he comments, pointing at Maggie. Alex panics, if only slightly. “About time you got an esquire!"

“I’m not a knight, Marcus” she sighs, patiently.

“You are to us” he objects “and commanders have esquires these days. You need one. You better be careful” he tells Maggie “She’s tough, and her horse is the shiniest thing in the whole camp. Hope you’ve got strong arms.” He mimics grooming, and laughs.

“Don’t worry” she replies, and pulls up a sleeve showing her bicep “I got that covered".

Alex sucks a breath in at the sight of her defined muscle.

“Nice” he comments, impressed “we leave in ten."

Alex sighs, lauder than necessary, and gives Maggie a stern look. She pushes the knife in her hands, and the thief sinks her shoulders, disappointed. 

“So…” Maggie asks “what does an esquire do?"

Alex wonders how on Earth she put herself in that situation.

\- - -

“You’ll need to groom my horse, fit the saddle, carry my sword when I’m not wearing it. Which is never, so don’t worry too much about it.” Alex explains as they walk towards her mount. “This is Jeremiah."

Maggie looks at the animal. He’s tall and lean, strong. A beautiful horse, she has to admit. The beast huffs, shaking its head, and she flinches away.

Alex exhales, patiently, and grabs the girl’s hand. “No need to be scared” she encourages, almost sweetly, as she guides her hand to the horse’s nose, to let it sniff it, and then to its forehead and neck. “See?"

Maggie nods, fascinated by the firmness of the animal’s skin, its shiny coat. And maybe it’s the steadiness in Alex hand that reassures her, but she doesn’t die of a heart attack when the horse’s head towers above her and it huffs again, dishevelling her hair. 

“He likes you” Alex comments.

“Makes one of you” Maggie jokes. Alex is now aware her hand is still on the girl’s wrist, so she pulls it away, maybe a tad too fast, looking for the brush.

“Y-you need to groom him before you put the saddle on, ok?” she mumbles “like this.” She shows her a couple of strokes, and passes the brush.

“A’ight” Maggie says, pulling up her sleeves, revealing a pair of strong forearms. 

Alex watches, as Maggie starts grooming. She watches the bristles bending slightly with each stroke, then her gaze moves on to the girl’s thin wrist - how hasn’t she snapped it in two yet? - the forearms, then to the tip of the girl’s tongue peeking out of her lips in an effort to focus on the task.

She corrects her stroke a couple of times, when the mount steps to the side, nervously. Maggie adjusts her position, and starts again. She seems determined to do a good job, which definitely surprises the lieutenant.

When she’s done, Alex shows her how to scrub the hooves, set the saddle, and clean the horse’s eyes. Maggie follows, attentively, trying to remember each step.

“Do I get a horse?” she asks, cheekily.

“No” Alex scoffs “And don’t you dare steal one!"

Maggie raises her hands, defensively “Cross my heart."

“Go find the _cute guy_ again _”_ Alex order, a hint of jealousy in her words, that doesn’t go unnoticed"tell him to let you ride with him. When we stop, come find me and I’ll teach you how to prepare Jeremiah for the night. _”_

\- - - 

“I can feel you, out there” the Queen calls, when her advisors have finally left the room after a long morning of discussions. There’s nothing left to do for her, only wait. Kara timidly peeks from the south window, and drags a foot against the floor, arms behind her back.

“I-I didn’t mean to intrude” she explains “I just thought I’d check on you.” 

“Won’t your King be upset?” There's a hint of endearment in the queen’s voice, so Kara shrugs. She can hear him if he calls, anyway.

Queen Lena looks better, she has to admits. Determined. Like she’s accepted her people's decision, and she’s ready to go through with it. 

There’s an armour in the middle of the room, it’s missing the breastplate and the helmet. The queen catches Kara looking at it, and explains: “I’m getting it fitted, my measures don't quite match my brother’s."

“Will you be on battlefield?” the knight asks, surprised.

“Won’t you?” 

Kara doesn’t answer. She just feels a weight on her shoulders, that she can’t shake off.

“What are you hiding there?” Lena perks an eyebrow, still a little diffident.

“Oh, this?” Kara pulls out the small bunch of flowers she’s keeping behind her back. They look like small roses, pale pink petals dotted with red freckles, like paint droplets, Kara thinks. “I flew west, today, over your whole land. I saw these growing in the middle of the lagoon a-and I thought-"

“Put them down” the Queen rushes towards her, and looks upset. Kara blinks, and glances at the small bouquet. 

“Oh damn, it’s forbidden, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I don’t know your customs I-"

“ _Put them down, now!_ ” Lena almost shouts, and Kara obeys, promptly. And now her hands are being held, palms facing up, under the Queen's horror-struck gaze.

“I don’t understand…” Lena mutters, turning the knight’s hands into hers.

“Y-your Majesty…”

_This is wrong,_ the queen thinks, as she keeps staring at the soft skin, rubbing her thumbs over it. _Remembering_. Remembering how it feels to touch, to hold. To be held - because she’s not the one grasping anymore - and _so_ tightly.

_This is wrong,_ Kara thinks, as she can’t help breaking yet another rule of this foreign kingdom, as she did so many times in her own, when she got there. She’ll never fit in. Her entire existence breaks the rules of this realm.

“These plants are poisonous” the queen explains, pulling her hands back. “The petals are innocuous, but the thorns are deadly."

“Oh you mean the ten thousand super-sharp micro shards surrounding the buds? It took me like half an hour to disentangle my cloak…" 

“So you’re not hurt?” 

Kara shakes her head. “Tough skin."

“Seemed pretty soft to me” the Queen breathes out, and Kara super-hearing must pick it up because she changes colour immediately.

Suddenly there’s a growl, like a big dog or even a bear just entered the room. Lena looks around, between confused and scared, but finds nothing.

“That’d be… my stomach” Kara says, dropping her head, mortified.

The Queen blinks, surprised, and her lips almost bend into a smile, but she’s polite enough to remain composed.

“Come with me, then” she invites, and Kara follows her.

\- - -

As they walk down the road that joins the main entrance of the castle to the market square, Kara can’t help noticing how the queen posture perfectly fits with her royal status. 

“The ground floor on the Luthor’s castle is now a school. By the end of this decade, every citizen of my kingdom under 30 years of age will be able to read, write and do simple maths."

The queen walks fast, and Kara almost jogs behind her, amazed. When they cross path with anyone, everybody bows, of course, but they also look genuinely endeared by their own sovereign. 

“These cherry trees were planted on the second anniversary of my reign” she explains, and Kara’s eyes widen at the sighs of the pinkish crowns, and the petals covering the sidewalk.

“This” the queen points at a golden line of the ground, and Kara follows, scrunching her nose “this is where the land use to end."

“The land?” Kara looks positively puzzled. There are at least another couple hundred houses in front of them, not to mention a huge square and the main temple.

“Everything that’s in front of us was built over the old lagoon” she explains, stepping over the line and walking forward “We reclaimed this land from the water, we built the pier. We started trading."

That’s when Kara notices there are no streets behind the line, replaced by a web of canals crossed by bridges. It only takes them a few more minutes to reach the street market, and even less for Kara’s pupils to dilate at all the scents that hit her nostrils all at once.

As soon as the merchants spot the royal guest among their stalls, the normal flow of the crowd almost doubles its speed. Everybody looks nervous - not scared, but rather eager to please. 

A man offers each of them a plate of vegetables and rice in a thick, rich sauce. 

“It’s polite to have at least a spoonful of anything that’s offered” she explains to an overly excited Kara.

“Oh that won’t be a problem” she replies, profusely thanking the man, who’s pleased to be the first to offer his food.

The queen takes a bite and gives the plate back, earning a weird look from Kara, who quickly eats the whole portion.

“You may want to take it easy” the Queen warns, as two skewers of chicken and diced peppers promptly appear in their hands.

Lena nibbles on a cube of meat, and gives the skewer back to the woman who offered it, while Kara almost swallows the whole thing, wood included.

“I like this place” she comments, enthusiastically grabbing the fish fillet covered in potatoes, groaning in pleasure as soon as it’s in her mouth.

The merchants start to stare, first at the inhuman appetite of their guest, but soon enough at the fond gaze their Queen is laying on her. 

“Oh boy” Kara lets out once they reach the end of the market, licking her fingers and nodding “that was _wow!_ So good."

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it” the Queen notes, and both of them pretend not to be afraid the market and the whole city may soon disappear from the face of the Earth.

And then there’s a scream.

It cuts Kara’s eardrums like a knife, and despite the distance, the Queen can hear it too.

It’s an instinct. Kara doesn’t even think before raising both fists and flying towards the sound. No one can discern anything more than a red blur as she glides over the water, creasing its surface. All they see is the two year old in her arms, and a desperate mother running downstairs. The woman can barely string a thank you together as Kara hands the baby back to her.

After a moment of stunned silence, the whole crowd starts cheering. 

“I told you, you have the heart of a hero” the Queen comments, arms crossed and a smug smile of her face.

\- - -

“So, Alex” Maggie asks, casually, chewing on a glass blade “She’s the second in command?"

“M-mh” Winn nods, almost proudly.

“How’s she like?” 

“ _Strong_ ” is the first word that comes to Winn’s mind, as he rubs an arm over his shoulder, remembering the last time she slapped him “she’s brave, smart… she can beat me at chess _and_ deck me in a heartbeat."

“You look like _I_ can deck you” the esquire comments, earning a deeply offended side look from the pharmacist. “And you two are not… like… you know..."

Winn frowns, and it takes a second for the coin to drop.

“What, me? _Us_? No, ew, nah. She’s like a sister to me.” he squeaks.

“Is she… does she have anyone? What’s her deal?"

Winn squints his eyes, because he’s never thought about Alex like that, and assumed probably no one has. Although Maggie has a point. Alex is almost 30, and she is a woman. And not a bad looking one.

“I don’t know, I’ve always kinda thought she had no deal.” 

“Right” Maggie mutters, unsure of whether she should be happy or disappointed.

\- - -

The second battalion reaches the next town in half a day. They set camp just outside the walls. It’s a small town that will barely have enough to feed the army.

Maggie runs up to Alex as soon as Winn’s caravan stops. She’s spent most of the journey talking to him about an esquire’s duty, so Alex is pretty impressed when the short woman appears at the side of her mount and grabs the reins as soon as her feet hit the ground.

“I’ll look after him” Maggie assures “Winn said you probably have some strategic meeting to attend."

And sure enough, she does. She hands over her gloves and warns: “Make sure he has water and tw-"

“Twenty pounds of hay and two carrots” Maggie interjects.

“Right."

“See you later!” Maggie pulls the horse with her and joins the other esquires under Alex watchful eye.

\- - -

When Alex comes back from the meeting, Jeremiah is fed and peacefully drinking from his bucket. There’s a cover on his back, his saddle is clean and the reins neatly folded over it. She doesn’t really want to know where the cover comes from, she decides to just appreciate the effort.

“Hey” Maggie greets her, rocking back and forth, arms behind her back.

“Good job” Alex says, impressed, patting her horse’s neck.

A smile lights up the whole of Maggie’s face, and Alex feels her knees getting weaker. She blames it on the fact that she's never been praised much, and seeing someone so glad to have their effort appreciated just makes her a little happy too.

She pats the horse once again, almost awkwardly, before turning on her heels. Maggie’s face falls as she watches her leave without a word. She kicks the ground, disappointed.

But before she’s too far, Alex changes her mind, and turns to say: “Hey, um… do you want to learn some fencing?"

\- - -

“This is a stick” Maggie looks at the piece of wood the lieutenant handed her, unimpressed.

“It’s a training sword” she replies “or do you prefer I chop your head off on the first round?"

“It’s long” Maggie admits, finding it hard to balance the blade and the hilt.

“Or maybe you’re short” Alex points out “Widen your legs, weight on your knees” she orders “and hold it with both hands."

Maggie tries to mirror Alex’s stance. The result is… questionable. 

“Are you right or left handed?"

Maggie gaze suddenly becomes heavy with meaning, as she says “right.” Alex pretends she doesn’t notice. 

“Put your right hand close to the hilt, the other one as far as possible."

Maggie complies, and suddenly the weight of the sword is much more manageable. 

“Use your right arm as a lever” she continues to instruct “keep the blade parallel to the ground. Strike."

Maggie pushes with both arms, the sword moves in the right direction but is anything but straight. Alex moves close, so they can practice the move at the same time. 

“Step ahead, step back” she shows, and Maggie imitates her. “That’s better. Keep moving on your legs. Next, rotate around each wrist, so the blade gains momentum to strike."

Maggie struggles, but eventually gets the hang of it. But the more she practises, the heavier her arms become, and the closer her hands get to one another.

And suddenly she feels a body flushed against her back, two hands over hers. Alex’s knee pushes the inside of her thigh to distance her legs, and guides her hands towards the right position. 

“One” she pushes forward, and Maggie _almost_ faints “Two” she rotates the sword on the left “three” repeats the motions on the right. “Again. One-"

“Alright, alright I got it.” Maggie releases herself form Alex's grip, and takes few steps, flustered.

“You ok?” Alex's eyes are determined, focussed, and Maggie wonders if she doesn’t like fighting a little too much.

“Y-yes” Maggie gulps “maybe we can do some actual sword fighting?"

Alex chuckles “Are you sure?"

“What, are you afraid I’ll kick your ass?"

“Alright, tough guy. Let’s see what you got."

Maggie holds her hands like she’s been instructed, remembers to keep her knees apart, and charges. The wooden blade slides against Alex’s, until their hilts meet. The lieutenant pushes down and to the side, until the tip of Maggie’s sword touches the ground.

“Too easy” she mocks.

But her opponent is not one to give up so easily, still pushing with all her strength on her heels. Alex feels the shove, but remains unconcerned. 

“Uughhh” Maggie pushes even harder, and their faces are now close enough for Alex to whisper: “Give up, shorty."

That’s when Maggie kisses her.

Alex freezes, eyes wide open, heart racing in her chest. And her brain is screaming that _no, this is wrong,_ but somewhere along the way the message gets lost because she surrenders to Maggie’s lips, and she’s kissing her back.

The next thing she knows, her left knee gives up and she’s on the ground, Maggie laughing above her.

“Gotcha” she says, pointing a finger.

But Alex doesn’t laugh. It quickly becomes clear to Maggie she did not, in fact, find it funny at all. 

“Come one, it was just a trick” she offers a hand to help Alex stand, but the woman disregards it, lifting herself from the ground. She pats the dust from her trousers, in silence, her jaw clenched.

“Alex…"

“Fuck you, Maggie” is the last thing she says before storming off.

\- - -

Winn is enjoying one his last quiet day before the battle, when Alex climbs into the caravan to get to the strong stuff. 

“Another bad day?” he asks, making sure he’s at a safe distance from her. She nods, and drinks. 

_And one_  Winn counts in his head.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” she answers, unconvincingly.

_Two, wow, already -_ Winn thinks as she takes another sip.

“Come one, Alex, you can talk to me. What happened?"

“Nothing happened” she barks, swinging a finger “it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t matter."

“She?” Winn frowns “Who?"

“ _No one”_ Alex sticks the bottle in her belt, grabs another one and “hey, hey that’s a lot of-“ Winn tries to complain, but Alex’s eyes are so menacing her prefers not to end his sentence.

“Ok, fine” he says, defiantly, as she leaves the caravan “Whoever this _no one_ who _doesn’t matter_ is, I’m sure she’s worth the hangover."

Alex flips him off on her way out.

\- - -

When Maggie walks back into the tent, Alex is laying on the floor, two empty bottles laying with her.

“Can I come in?” she asks, tentatively, and Alex gestures vaguely.

“Does it matter if I say no?” she slurs “’snot like you follow any fucking rule."

“...you’re drunk."

Alex snorts, and tries to deny: “Drunk? Nah, tipsy. Not even."

“Ok” Maggie gives her an indulgent smile, and tries to help her up to her pallet. “Come on, let’s get you to bed. Don’t you have a war to win tomorrow?"

“’snot tomorrow, d’ay after” she corrects, as Maggie tries to take her boots off. 

“Thank God” she sighs, worried at the idea of Alex leading her troops with a raging hangover. She unbuckles her belt, and the heavy sword drags it to the ground with a clunking noise.

_Winn was right, she must be_ very _strong,_  Maggie decides, and since her hand is already on her biceps, she can have an immediate confirmation.

_Nope, not cool -_ she scolds herself - s _he’s drunk. Just take her to bed._

“Why d’d you do it?” Alex whines, a frown carved on her forehead.

“You can’t sleep with your sword” she explains, patiently.

“No, why d’d you kiss me?” Alex insists.

Maggie swallows. 

_Because you’re beautiful and smart and amazing and I travelled 30 miles in the back of a caravan just to see you again._

“Because I could never beat you otherwise."

Alex nods, and sighs.

“Of course.” 

Maggie finally manages to lay her down, and tucks her under the cover.

“Maggie” Alex calls when she’s about to stand again.

“Yes?"

“You’re pretty and I hate you."

\- - - 

The night is oddly cold on the lagoon. The open sea is stormy but the ships are safely harboured at the port, pouring soldiers on the pier. Queen Lena had asked to light up a fire in the fireplace, and the maid gave Kara an eloquent look, noticing how the monarch's decided to spend the whole day with her. 

And now she’s sitting on her armchair, allowing herself a glass of wine. Kara is on the rug, hugging her knees, watching the sparkles fly and fall in the fireplace.

“The second battalion will be here tomorrow at noon” Kara mutters, breaking the comfortable silence they are in. The Queen hums.

“You could stop them, you know” Kara turns her head at Lena's words “You could stop anyone, if you wanted to."

“How?”

“You hold more power than anyone on this Earth, Kara. I’ve seen what you can do."

“But I serve the king.” 

“Is that your excuse? Is that what you tell yourself as he takes the land away from the people it belongs to?"

“I can’t just betray him” She protests, more weakly than she’d like. 

“Yet you’re here.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“I want you to own your power, Kara. You’re not just a soldier. Don’t you realise all they’ve tried to do is hold you down? Keep you under control?” 

“They’ve helped me fit in” Kara is getting irritated at the Queen’s insinuations.

“They’ve _used_ you!” she hits the glass on the table, spilling a couple of blood red drops.

“Isn’t that what you’re trying to do?” Kara accuses “Get me to use my powers for your advantage, instead of theirs?"

“All I’m asking for is an even field.” Lena seethes.

Kara pauses, pondering the Queen’s words in her mind. She’s right. Her mere presence has skewed the odds in favour of King Lucas. His victories have nothing to do with his bravery, his strategic abilities, the size of his army. She’s the reason his kingdom exists.

It should make her feel good. She could easily turn it into her own kingdom, even. King Lucas can nothing against her. But all she feels is the crushing guilt of having served an ambitious warlord and made him king. And now he has an army big enough to wipe this city out without her help.

This is all her own doing.

“Where did you go, Kara?” Lena asks, and Kara realises the Queen - _the Queen -_ is sitting close to her, on the floor.

“I’m _sorry_ ” she breathes out, shakily, as a tear rolls down her cheek, and Lena knows this is not about drifting away for a few seconds. This is about bringing a war to her doorstep.

“I’m so sorry.” Kara repeats.

And then there’s a hand cupping her cheek, a thumb wiping that tear away, and she leans into that simple contact. Lena feels the heated skin on her palm, and Kara thinks she sees her tremble a little.

Yes. The queen is trembling.

“I thought no human could touch a Queen” Kara murmurs, her shoulder pushing against the back of Lena’s hand so she can nuzzle into her palm, gently.

“But you’re not human, are you?” Lena whispers, and to _hear_ that, makes Kara feel defeated and free at the same time.

“I’m not” she lets out, an apology in her tone. Her lips quiver slightly as her eyes are met by Lena’s steady ones.

“I’m not afraid of you” the Queen reassures, reading into Kara’s gaze “I’ve seen your heart.” 

“I’m no hero” the knight shakes her head, swallowing back her tears.

And they’re so impossibly close, she can feel the hint of wine in Lena’s breath, the heat of her skin, her eyelashes brushing over her cheeks when she looks down to her lips. She can hear her heartbeat getting faster, louder. 

When the Queen kisses her, it’s barely there - a leaf landing on the perfectly still surface of the lagoon. And just as still, she stays there for moment that Kara feels unending.

She kisses her again, and Kara lets her. She lets her peck the corner of her mouth, the tip of her nose, her eyebrows. She lets her kiss her closed eyelids, as tears keep rolling down. She lets her move closer, kneel in front of her - _the queen, kneeling! -_ she lets her capture her lower lip in her mouth, and pull, delicately. 

She parts her lips to let her lick the inside of her mouth and _good God that feels good_  - that’s when she pulls herself out of her bewilderment, and finally kisses back.

She can almost _taste_ the queen’s relief when her lips finally meet hers - with purpose this time. And it’s been so long since either of them has revelled in someone’s touch, it feels like they’ve been waiting their whole life for this - for the Queen and the Demigod to hold each other in the wake of a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying! <3


	5. Fifth day of siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers and supercorp <3

“You look like shit." 

General J’onn doesn’t even turn his head to look at his second in command. He knows her weakness for the bottle - and for pretty girls, even though she won’t admit either. He knows when she’s indulged in the first one to escape the second. He _knows_ her. 

That’s why she can afford to shrug, her head bouncing slightly, and her back slouching in a way that’s anything but authoritative.

“Your horse looks great, though. Did you finally get an esquire?"

His tone is condescending, and Alex knows him too well to pretend it doesn’t carry more meaning than a plain observation.

“Might have” she mutters.

“Listen, kid” he says, as he pulls his rein to get their mounts closer “we all have rough days, and you look like you’ve been having a few. But you don’t look like a respectable second in command, you look like a teenager who’s crush doesn’t like her back."

Alex straightens up, slightly offended.

“Leave your horse with me, go get some rest. And come back when it doesn’t look like the whole battalion's walked over you, ok?"

She knows he’s right. She barely has the energy to nod, then quietly slides from her mount and waits on the side of the road for the cavalry and the infantry to pass by her, until she finally spots the caravans coming closer. 

And _of course_  Winn’s one is towards the end, almost the last one. As the pharmacist approaches, she sees him chatting to someone sitting next to him.

_Shit._

She forgot Maggie rides with him. 

“Hey” Maggie greets her, with a hint of sadness that makes Winn raise an eyebrow.

“I thought you were supposed to stop at the last town” Alex hisses as she climbs up the two steps that lead inside the caravan.

“Take off your boots!” Winn reminds her. His caravan is still the cleanest one and he’d like to keep it that way. “What’s up with her?” he whispers to Maggie.

She worries a nail, and furrows her eyebrows: “Not sure, but I feel it’s kinda my fault."

“Go fix it, then” he smiles, and bumps his shoulder against hers.

\- - -

“Hey” Maggie says again, as she kicks her shoes off to follow Alex into the caravan.

“Can't you say anything else?” Alex comments, bitterly, as she sits at the far end of the carriage.

“That’s where you feel the bumps more, why don't you sit here?” she points at a trunk in the middle of the carriage.

Alex just scrunches her face and gestures for her to shut up. Maggie sits on the trunk instead, and bites her lips, trying to find the right words to at least clear the air between them. A particularly rough jolt makes Alex bounce, and she looks like she’s about to vomit.

Maggie grabs the water flask and offers it. Alex glares, but accepts it, and takes a large sip. Another jolt makes her spit up half of the water in her mouth.

“Shit” she mutters as she wipes her chin.

Maggie giggles.

“Come on, pretty girl” she offers her a dimpled smile, and pats the trunk for her to sit on. Alex rolls her eyes, but has to give in if she doesn’t want to throw up all over Winn precious caravan. So she does.

She feels exhausted. Disappointed. She feels _ugly,_ and she hates that she cares. She drops her head back, resting it against the wall of the carriage. She pulls a couple of peppermint leaves from a jar and chews on them, hoping they will help with the sickness. 

“Look, I’m sorry I kissed you...” Maggie mumbles, and Alex scoffs because _of course_ “…like that."

She doesn’t want to think about the implications in the last two words.

“I thought if I gave you chance you could change, you know?” Alex comments, her voice raspy from the lack of sleep “I guess you just can’t trust a thief."

“That’s rich coming from you, _lieutenant.”_ The emphasis on her rank tells Alex this is about to get political, and she’s _so_ not in the mood. She takes a sip of water, trying to wash away the bits of leaves between her teeth, and ignores the comment.

“You’re all the same” Maggie scoffs “you come, you take whatever you want, you leave a trail of orphans. And I’m the thief?"

“It’s how the world goes” Alex feels her headache pulsing at the back of her head. 

“Then at least don’t treat me like shit for trying to fix the mess you leave behind."

And Alex somehow knows where her money’s gone. She’s heard of the vigilantes who steal from the soldiers to feed the homeless youth in the towns they’ve conquered. She never thought she’d get to meet one of them. 

“What are you still doing here?” Alex wonders “We’re going to war, there’s nothing there for you.” 

“I thought there was something here” Maggie searches Alex’s eyes, looking for a confirmation, but only finds an apology. She purses her lips, disappointed “I guess I was wrong”.

Maggie waits. She waits until she feels ridiculous for hoping. She pats her palms on her thighs, and finally pushes on her heels, only to feel a pull on her hand as soon as she stands up. Alex is not looking at her, suddenly very interested in something on the floor. Instead, she links their fingers together, and rubs a thumb over her skin.

“You scare the shit out of me” she mutters “You called me pretty, and the whole world shifted with everything I believed in. _Everything_.”  

She sticks a hand in her breastplate, pulling out a flattened rosebud. A couple of petals fall down.

“You kept that” Maggie says, a smile making its way on her face.

“I kept everything. The cover you got for my horse. The training sword you used. The knife you stole for me.” Alex mouth pulls into half a smirk “You were so angry when you threw it in that field."

“You saw me?” Maggie asks, startled, then adds: “You went back there to find it?” 

Alex shrugs.

And then, Maggie’s on her lap, sitting astray, cupping her face. And she looks at her like she’s the sun, like she’s not a hideous hangover mess. And Alex looks back like her very salvation is hanging from her lips.

When she kisses her, she can taste the alcohol still lingering behind the mint. It’s slow and kind, and Alex surrenders, Alex _trusts_. Her hands travel up Maggie’s spine, once, and then again, this time under the shirt. The thief shivers, parting their lips slightly to catch her breath, and Alex feel the air is sucked out of her in the process. 

There’s a tug on her hair, when she digs her nails on the short woman’s back, and suddenly their breath becomes erratic, their movement impatient. 

Maggie is the first to let out a moan.

Winn flinches on the front seat, pretending not to notice.

“Shhhh” Alex whispers, as they both giggles. Maggie’s hands comb her short hair back, looking intently at her features, and Alex feels _so_ exposed.

“D-don’t… don’t look at me like that” she mutters.

“Like what?"

“Like I’m beautiful.” 

And Maggie smiles, shaking her head, because how could she look at her like she’s anything less than perfect?

“Can’t help that” she breaths out before she kisses her again. Deeper. She rocks her hips and this time is Alex who can’t hold a whimper. Maggie raises an eyebrow at the surprisingly high pitch, laughing against the woman’s lips. She wants to hear that again.

She does.

“Heeey, what’s up?” Winn tries to sound casual while greeting the driver of the caravan close to his, hoping he can't hear what he’s hearing. “Almost there, uhn?"

The other driver gives him an unimpressed look, maybe because they still have a bunch of hours to go, or maybe because of his unnecessary friendliness. Winn feels a jolts that most definitely has nothing to do with the uneven ground, and he pulls the reins slightly, trying to slow down. His grumpy colleague seems relieved to overtake him.

“ _A-aaahhh_ ” filters from inside the caravan, and _that’s not how I wanted her to fix things_ , Winn thinks, a grimace in his face.

He patiently waits for all the few caravans following them to go by, awkwardly smiling and waving as the whole carriage evidently wobbles under his butt.

He pushes two cotton fluffs in his ears, and rubs a hand over his face, defeated.

\- - -

When Kara opens her eyes, the sun is filtering from the finely carved shade screen that covers the southern window of queen’s room, projecting geometric shadows over her naked body. The bedsheets smell like Lena. The room smells like anyone would know what happened in there last night.

She remembers.

She remembers moving her hair on the side so the strings that held her breastplate could be untied. Her cloak being released and falling heavily to the ground. Her blue shirt being pulled over her head. The feeling of being truly naked for the first time in her whole life.

She remembers the queen walking around her as she stood, still, in the middle of the room. Her eyes _watching_ her, and for a moment she believed Lena could see flowers pouring out of her chest, because she looked at her in such awe, she couldn’t just be seeing her body.

“There’s beauty in every corner of you” Lena had said, almost reading her mind, before guiding her to her royal bed, and gently inviting her to lay.

She had pulled her boots, her trousers, humbling herself to the task of a maid. And Kara had felt so honoured, so grateful.

The Queen only needed to pull two strings on her shoulders for her tunic to open and pool around her ankles, leaving Kara breathless at her sudden nudity. 

She remembers her climbing over her, sitting on her stomach. She remembers trailing her fingers over the Queen’s hipbones, slowly, and up her sides. Cupping her breasts. She remembers the shaky breaths that came with every touch, the deliberate pace of it all. 

The glistening black hair between the Queen’s legs, the drop that fell from it. The irresistible pull towards her core, her hands too eager to think about how many rules she was breaking.

The fiery Queen of the richest kingdom between the sea and the mountains slowly riding her fingers against the dim moonlight. Her tongue eventually tasked to finished the job. She remembers how generous she had been, afterwards, in returning the favour tenfolds. 

She remembers it all.

And now her arms are missing the warmth that she knows radiates form the Lena's body when she sleeps, exhausted, almost peaceful. Because the Queen is standing, peeking at her city that's getting ready for the war. Her silhouette breaking the pattern of the shade screen, the light revealing her body in patches.

Kara would happily wake up to that every day.

“Hey” she mumbles, lifting herself just enough to reveal she’s awake.

“Hey” the queen quickly returns, sitting at her side. She brushes a blond curl from the knight’s face, and Kara grabs her hand, holding it, and holding the whole of her in that gesture.

“I guess you’ll have to go back” Lena says, half-heartedly. Kara nods, pursing her lips.

“I can hear them” Kara comments “the King, the generals. The first strategic meeting will be held in a couple of hours. I’ve found a small waterfall up the river, west. I’ll go there to wash myself from last night, then join them.”

“There’s a bath right here." 

“I think I need something a bit more… forceful."

_Violent_ , is what Kara wants to say. And Lena knows that waterfall is a hundred feet tall and could probably wipe away any human trying to stand at the bottom.

She leans down to taste Kara’s lips one last time.

“Be kind, my knight” she says “be gentle to yourself like you’ve been with me."

\- - -

And now they’re _laughing. Great._

Winn is glad the caravan stopped jolting, at some point he genuinely thought they’d flip it over and then it’d just be a complete mess.

He really shouldn’t peek. But when he does, he can’t help a warm feeling spreading in her chest at the sight of his Alex _so happy._ Maggie’s laying on her back and Alex is over her - a needle wouldn’t fit between them. Her arms are wrapped around the short woman’s head, keeping it raised from the floor, and her face is buried in her shoulder, laughing so hard her whole body is shaking.

And yes, they’re naked, and no, Winn isn’t made of stone, but there’s nothing but fondness in the way he looks at them for a second, before he closes the curtain behind himself.

“I think your little brother _knows”_ Maggie comments with a conspiring tone.

“I think the whole battalion knows, Maggie” Alex replies, and they both can’t hold the giggles again.

“is that… is that going to be a problem for you?” the thief asks, genuinely concerned.

Alex sucks a breath in, her smile not reaching her eyes anymore.

“I don’t know.” she admits. And after a pause, she adds: “It doesn’t matter."

“One more hour to go!” Winn shouts through the curtain, and regrets it straight away, because a few minutes later the jolts start over, and so do the noises and _Goddamit Alex!_

\- - - 

Kara flies straight into the King’s tent.

It’s unusual, and all the generals stare at her. Normally, she would feel out of place, she'd try to hide behind someone else, to disappear. She most definitely wouldn’t be seen floating in by the whole army like she just did.

She earns a stern look from General J’onn, and a worried one from her sister, who have both just joined the meeting.

“Glad to see you've decided to grace us with your presence” King Lucas seethes, then continues “and the weakest spot is on this side of the wall. We’re sending her” he points at Kara, without addressing her directly, like she’s a thing, a weapon “to keep the queen’s troops busy at the main gate while General J’onn will lead the second battalion there."

“What do we know about their strategy?” J’onn ask, looking at Kara “What did you find out, Kara?"

“The Queen has the support of her people. All of them” she tries to tell them what she knows without compromising Lena too much. “They’ve all sent their ships to recruit soldiers. This won’t be an easy win."

“It will with you on battlefield” the King replies, triumphantly “you just need to reduce their number enough for us to strike safely."

“I don’t kill!” Kara hisses.

“Well maybe it’s time you start” the King barks back.

“How about I start with _you?_ ” her eyes shine an orange light, and he steps back as a fire beam sets the map on the table ablaze.

“Kara” J’onn takes a step forward, gesturing to calm down.

Alex jumps in front of the king, shielding him with her body, and pulls her sword out.

“You don’t want to do this, Kara” Alex begs “You’re not a killer."

“Retire your troops, Lucas.” Kara orders, and the whole room winces when she disregards the monarch’s title “Set the border behind the river, stop this before it's too late."

“Get out of here!” He shouts, still standing behind Alex.

Kara’s eyes turn back to blue, as she ignores everyone except her sister and her mentor.

“Think about this, Alex. What we’re doing is wrong. These are free people, this land is not ours to take. J’onn” she adds, turning to him “I’m sorry to disappoint you. You taught me how to control my powers, and I let you because I didn’t want to scare anyone off. But maybe it’s good some people start being afraid of me.” She gives one last glare to the King, and storms out.

The room is stunned, and Alex takes the chance to run after her.

“Kara” she calls.

Her sister turns to look at her, and she runs closer.

“What happened to you?"

“I can’t do this anymore” she says “It’s not right."

But instead of scolding her like she expects, her sister drops her sword and hugs her.

“If you leave now… you can’t come back. And I won't be able to protect you anymore."

“I know” Kara hugs her back “I love you."

“I love you too.” 

\- - - 

The council of the 100 is meeting for the last time.

“Members of the council” the Queen greets the room, and one hundred men and women, in full battle gear, stand up. The seats are arranged in a square so they all face each other. The Queen walks through the door and to the other side of the room, taking a seat on a chair that doesn’t differ from the others except from its central position. She’s among her equals.

“I have considered your appeals. The decision of the council is sacred, and shall be respected. But today I’m here to offer you an alternative route, and I hope you will consider it."

A murmur fills the room.

“The council will hear what their queen proposes” the spokesman announces.

She stands up.

“You have asked me to send my people to die. To send you to die. This threat is far bigger than any we’ve faced before. Even if we win, we don’t know what will be left of our city.” she pauses, taking a deep breath. She _feels_ her presence. She looks under the entrance, and sees a pool of flowers scattered on the floor. She shakes her head - she knows no one else can see them. 

“The enemy is ruthless, but he’s not stupid. If we offer a way to spare the lives of their soldiers and still get what they want, they may accept a compromise."

It’s like a waterfall. Flowers of every kind and colour are pouring down on the council room, the whole floor is now covered. A blinding light beams from a window on the roof, and the queen looks up, squinting her eyes. 

There she is. Lena smiles, and whispers ' _I’m sorry, Kara'_ so faintly only her super-hearing keep pick it up.

“What do you suggest?” the spokesman urges her to speak.

“A marriage."

The murmur increases.

“A marriage, my queen?” a lady, one of the older members of the council, stands up. 

“A marriage” she confirms “I will marry King Lucas. If he’ll have me, of course."

The room gets too noisy, and the spokesman has to ring his bell twice to bring it back to silence.

“He will have his kingdom. We avoid war."

“My queen” the lady interrupts again “we’ll still lose some of our freedom, and you…” she swallows “You’ll have to marry that pig!” 

The room booms again, approving of the lady’s words.

“Members of the council!” the Queen shouts, and her green eyes roam the room, effectively silencing any voice. “It's true, we’ll have to reduce our duty on their marine commerce, we may have to worship their god alongside the mighty Zor, and we’ll probably have to wear those obnoxious bearskins once or twice a year” the room chuckles “but we can’t compare these sacrifices to having our entire civilization wiped out!"

The room is silent, now. They all have sons and daughters and employees and sailors they care about. They all have memories in this city. They all have a conscience 

A man steps ahead, and kneels.

“Thank you, my queen” he exhales, and sets his sword on the ground.

A woman does the same with her bow and arrows. Another man lays his spear. Soon enough, the entire council has placed their weapons on the floor. Some tears fall.

“Then it’s settled” the Queen announces, solemnly. 

When she looks up, the figure in the window has disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying <3


	6. Sixth day of siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara and Alex take some very important decisions.

She didn’t come. 

Queen Lena’s waited till the moon set, but Kara didn’t appear. She can’t blame her. She didn’t even warn her before calling the council. 

And now the monarch is getting her armour fitted, because there’s no way in hell she’s going into this marriage dressed like a bride.

She looks outside her northern window, and see the King’s troops starting to move closer to her walls. Behind her, the lagoon is pink and orange, and the eastern hills project their long shadows over her city and its ships.

\- - -

“Come on, chop chop chop” Alex claps her hands as her division jogs to its position with perfectly synchronised steps. “Good job."

Maggie is behind her, and looks at her impressed. “Thanks for letting me hold your sword” she says.

Alex smiles. “That’s alright, I need an excuse to keep you around."

But her men don’t really seem to buy it. They know her too well to believe she suddenly prefers her sword to be anywhere than on her side. Some have even patted her on the back, giving her an eloquent look.

“Alex, literally everybody knows."

The lieutenant scoffs, and smiles, because it’s true, and it makes her feel warm and fuzzy that her men couldn’t care less.

“How are you doing, anyway?” Maggie asks, while she strokes the handle of the knife that Alex’s now wearing across her chest “you know, with Kara and all that?"

“She made her decision” Alex states, biting her lower lip, pensive.

“That’s not what I asked."

“I’m worried. I miss her. She’s… she’s my family, my best friend, my-"

Someone clears their throat behind them. “I thought I was your best friend?” Winn objects “And Kara’s too?” 

“You’re up there, Winn."

“So… Kara’s not coming back?"

Alex shakes her head.

“Will you come back?” he almost whines.

“I hope so. I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time you patch me up, so _that_ may happen…"

He doesn't find it funny. Maggie doesn’t either.

\- - -

The troops are finally aligned along the walls, far enough from the Queen’s archers, and close enough to see the walls crammed with soldiers.

The King hands a banner emblazoned with the golden snapper to General J’onn and gestures for him to ride the distance to meet the Queen's spokesman halfway.

_Coward -_  Kara thinks, watching the scene from the sky, high enough to be concealed to human eyes.

She looks at the main gate, waiting for Lena’s spokesman to appear, but her heart falls when she realises it’s the monarch herself, on a beautiful white horse, who’s crossing the field. She carries the banner of her city  - a shield made of five colourful band on a white field.

_Kara -_ she hears - _I know you can hear me._

Lena is whispering, her lips barely move. She looks like she’s praying.

_I mean, I hope you can hear me. I just wanted to… I don’t know, I know you were there. At the council. The room was full of light and flowers and then I knew._

Kara can even hear the slight chuckle, and if anyone could be close enough to actually see the Queen, they’d think she's lost her mind.

_I guess I want to thank you. For giving me one last night before… before this. For making me feel human again._

Kara thinks it’s ironic how she, out of all people in the world, can make someone feel _human_.

_Please know I have loved you. Be kind, my knight._

Kare feels her heart swell and her rage soar.

_Be gentle._

The Queen brings a fist to her heart, then to her lips and to her forehead, as a she does at the end of every prayer.

She’s almost close enough to the general to talk to him, when a beam of orange light rips the sky in two, and the ground in front of the King’s troops cracks, causing all the horses to rear and neigh.

Kara flies the whole length of the field, digging a 6 feet wide trench in front of the entire army. 

“Snapper” she calls, floating in front of him.

“Traitor!” he screams, furious, and orders his archers to aim at her.

“Go on, shoot” she invites him, and as he lowers his arm, a rain of arrows falls on her. Most bounce off, one or two pierce her shirt. 

“Again!” The king orders, and the archers load their bows again.

Kara rolls her eyes as the archers shoot again.

“Retreat, Lucas” she pleads.

“Never!” he hisses “My army can take down this city with or without you."

“Get out!” someone screams. “We don’t need you!” “Fuck off, you monster!"

“Maybe” she shouts back “Maybe I am. I have made seven earldoms and eight counties kneel before your King, I’ve helped him steal the land from the people who worked it. I have built a kingdom for him, and I’ve built it on fear and hate."

The troops stand, in silence. A couple of horses huffs.

“I won’t do it anymore. I will defend the right of every sovereign nation to rule itself. If you want to continue this” she concludes “call it by its name: invasion."

The troops boo at her.

“Theft.” she continues “Rape."

“Kill us all” the King barks “or move out of the way."

“No.” Alex voice thunders as her horse crosses the hole Kara’s dug, and she rides to a point right below her sister. “Kara is right. We should stop. We should build on what we have rather than destroy more."

The knight gets down to float close to her sister. She gives her a grateful look, and offers her a hand to hold.

In the distance, the Queen and the general are looking at the scene unfolding in front of them.

“What’s happening?” Lena asks him, confused. “I’m here to offer my hand to the King, I want to avoid this war at all costs. Please tell him…"

But the general holds a hand up “It seems someone doesn’t agree with your plan, Milady."

And sure, Lena’s slightly outraged that a simple general would shush her like that, but then he says: “I’m sorry, Your Highness, but it looks like my children need help. Will you retreat behind your wall, so I can be sure you’re safe?"

She nods, and obeys.

“Alex” Kara whispers to her sister “You don’t have to do this. I know how much all this means to you. Your job, your men, I-"

“I took this decision long before your stunt, Kara."

“Really? How? When?"

“It’s a long story, I’m glad you gave me the opportunity to act on it though."

“Boss!” Marcus is the first one to join her “You’re nuts, but I’ll follow you anywhere.” he says with his usual cheerful tone.

“Same here” two more of her men cross the trench, then five, then twenty, and when J’onn joins them and holds Kara’s other hand, the entire second battalion is on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you're enjoying <3


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie are cute, supportive space dad is also cute, and Kara gets an unexpected gift.

The king locked himself into his tent, defeated. It’s only a matter of time before her has to abdicate. The troops are confused, unsure about what orders they should follow, but they all agree General J’onn is the most experience and authoritative man in the camp, so he’s organising the retreat.

Many think he’ll be the next King. 

Kara and Alex are walking thought the camp, finally having some time to catch up.

But soon a voice interrupts them and a " _Hey, pretty girl!"_ sends a shiver down Kara’s spine because _oh boy, somebody’s going to get hurt_.

“Hey, scoundrel” Alex greets, shyly, to Kara’s extreme surprise. 

“Alex?” the knight says, confused.

“Kara, this is Maggie. She’s… she’s the main reason I was on your side. Among other things."

“She is?” Kara looks at her, a sunny smile splitting her face in two.

“I am?” Maggie echoes her, and the knight notices how fondly the two women look at each other, and how their hands end up together and “Oh my God, Alex! Is this what I think it is?” Kara says, excitedly, bringing both hands to her mouth.

“I assure you, it most definitely is” Winn confirms as he joins them “they are disgustingly in love, and they made sure I and the whole rearguard know _for sure_."

Alex blushes and Maggie stares at the ground, because “What?” and "I mean… love? Pf.” but Kara face lights up even more, if that’s possible, as she squeaks “Oh Rao, I can totally see it!"

“Totally” Winn confirms.

\- - - 

J’onn has written a detailed apology to the Queen.

It took longer than expected to find the time and inspiration to put it together - he’s not the kind of man who likes to apologise - but it’s finally ready.

“You want _me_ to deliver the message?” Kara looks at him, confused. 

“Yes, Kara, you’re my fastest messenger and I’m... late with this, so would you please do me this favour, even if you’re not technically part of this army anymore?” he huffs a little, and warms some red wax on a candle.

“You seem… upset."

“The king has been sloppy and his lieutenant are even worse, Kara” he states, coldly “this army is a mess!"

“Oh!” Kara breathes again “So this is not about how I’ve… handled the situation?"

“You did what you thought was right, which is what I taught you” he says, dismissively “sure, you exposed a lot of your powers, and it would have saved up a lot of resource if I didn’t have to drag the second battalion all the way here, but…"

“Right” Kara rocks back and forth, waiting for the general to seal the parchment “and also not about Alex? Being into girls?” she asks, her pitch higher as the words drag out of her mouth.

He just smiles, fatherly, and it may be the first time in a while.

“No, Kara” he answers, sweetly “not at all."

"C-cause maybe, like, very probably in fact, she may not be the only one i-into girls and-"

“Kara” he cuts her off, giving her a knowing look “deliver this message to the Queen."

He promises himself to never use his mind reading powers on Queen Lena again, because goddam she had only one thing in mind and there are things about his children he does not need to know.

\- - -

The council has been summoned again, as soon as the Queen rode back to the city and was safe within its walls.

Some members are worried the demigod's stunt may have cost them their only peaceful option, but most are actually relieved they get to postpone the merging of the two kingdoms a bit more.

Queen Lena has been sitting on her chair, silent, not fully knowing what’s been going on, feeling she’s letting her peers and subjects down.

She did nothing. She's let the King’s general order her around, and at the first sign of battle she retreated within the walls.

"What kind of leader does that?"she mutters to herself.

“A wise one.” the voice that whispers the words is too close and too familiar to be anything other than Kara’s. Lena has to hold herself back not to cup her face and kiss her there and then.

The room's let out a collective “oooh” as a red blur crossed the room, and is now pervaded by silent anticipation.

Kara kneels in front of the Queen, offering the sealed parchment.

“General J’onn sends his apologies, and confirms King Lucas' - which by the way may not be King for long, he’s been kinda locked up” Kara starts flailing her hands, and the parchment with them "not sure if voluntarily, like isolating himself, taking some time to think, or-"

“Kara” the Queen whispers, and raises an eyebrow towards the expectant room.

“Right, yes, of course” Kara continues “I ramble a lot, sorry."

Lena gives her an impatient look, as a smile tugs her lips despite her best intentions at remaining proper and royal.

“General J’onn confirms King Lucas' army will retreat tomorrow. The border will be set behind the river, but he hopes some agreements can be made for us… well, them… to trade overseas. Yeah, he hopes that.” Kara nods, mentally running through the list of things J’onn told her to refer.

The room _explodes_  with cheers. Heads of families with decades of rivalry hug each other, hand claps, someone whistles. The Queen smiles, but her lip trembles a little, and Kara realises she may cry.

She doesn’t.

She keeps her composure, and takes step towards the knight, taking the parchment from her hands. She breaks the seal, reads the General flourished calligraphy, and rolls the edit back.

“So have you… have you been banned? For what you did?” is the first question she asks the knight, mindful of Kara referring to the Snapper’s kingdom as _them._

“No” Kara explains, bringing her eyebrows together “I just don’t think I fit there anymore."

“Do you think you'd fit here?” she invites, hesitantly “We already think you’re a hero, after all."

Kara’s face lights up, and Lena’s whole world is brighter and full of flowers.

“I’d love that!"

The Queen’s smile finally grows to reach her eyes, and she gestures to the spokesman to bring the room to order. 

“How can I show you enough gratefulness, my knight?” and quietly adds “In a way that’s acceptable for everyone to see, that is."

Kara blushes at the implication on that statement, and lets out a breath through her grin. 

“O-oh, don’t worry. I-I’m actually not even a knight anymore” she stutters, nervously “No name, no title. Free as a bird.” Lena picks on the hint of regret that filters through Kara’s forced optimism.

“Well, would you like one?"

The spokesman is having a bit of a hard time to calm the enthusiasm of the council.

“A-a bird?"

“A name, Kara. A family name."

“Oh! Of course I would like one” Kara exhales “it would make me feel… normal. Like I belong somewhere. I know it’s stupid, but-"

The queen raises a hand and not only Kara, but the whole room falls silent. The monarch takes a few steps forward, and the council members quickly shuffle around to take their places in their chairs.

“Ladies, Sirs” she announces “the siege is over. Today we celebrate our freedom. And, hopefully, a new member of our council."

The councilmen murmur, worried and almost scandalised. Kara stares at her, confused.

“I think we all know we’ve been blessed with Zor’s protection during this time, and he sent us a beacon of his light, a powerful ally and defender. Today, I ask you to welcome them as your peer."

There’s a long moment where Lena fears she’s gone a bit too far, and Kara’s almost ready to fight each and every councilman nor for her title, but for embarrassing the Queen like that.

But it’s not long before two ladies and a gentleman step forward, and nod. The rest of the room follow suit, proving to Kara it was the shock for the request, rather than hostility, to make them hesitate.

“Lady Grant” the Queen ask the councilwoman standing on her right “may I have your sword?"

The councilwoman gives her a knowing look while handing over her weapon, and the Queen raises an eyebrow to warn her she’s out of line. Lady Grant is not one to keep her opinion for herself, the whole council knows that - but Lena decides she will think about a suitable punishment another time.

“Kneel” she orders to Kara, who quickly drops to the floor in a way the whole council finds endearing.

“Swear to defend to your uttermost the weak, the orphan, the widow and the oppressed” the queen demands, resting the sword on Kara’s left shoulder.

“I swear.” 

Lena can see the light, the flowers, pour even brighter as her words truly resonate in Kara’s heart, and she knows she's made the right decision.

“Swear to never traffic with traitors, never give evil counsel, and always respect the customs of this kingdom” she adds, moving the sword to the right side. 

“I swear” Kara repeats, and the two women share a smile.

“As you have sworn to protect this land, I dub thee Sir Zor-El, light of Zor, the sun god. Stand, Kara Zor-El, for you’re among your equals now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you've enjoyed <3


End file.
